<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Being Discreet by Liz_87</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24571342">Being Discreet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liz_87/pseuds/Liz_87'>Liz_87</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Casualty (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:01:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24571342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liz_87/pseuds/Liz_87</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Who will win the bet? Series 31.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lisa "Duffy" Duffin/Charlie Fairhead</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charlie lent against the frame of the staffroom door having purposely arrived several minutes early for his night shift. He smiled to himself, he'd arrived with perfect timing. Not realising she had company, Duffy bent down to place some items in her handbag on the floor before standing up and stretching her arms above her head, her body tired from the long and grueling shift she'd just finished.</p><p>After taking the opportunity to slowly run his gaze over her figure Charlie stepped into the room and silently snuck up behind her. Leaning in he whispered in her ear.</p><p>"You left in quite the hurry this morning."</p><p>Duffy let out a small yelp and spun around. "Don't do that!" She admonished, though her voice held a hint of a giggle. "Well I was very nearly late for work after sleeping through my alarm." She folded her arms and shot him a stern look. "Which was totally your fault by the way!"</p><p>"I don't remember you complaining about it last night. In fact..." He slid his arms around her, his hands resting on the small of her back. "You were actually quite demanding as I recall." He smirked as his hands drifted further up her back, pulling her close for a kiss.</p><p>"Charlie!" She giggled against his lips, attempting to wriggle out of his arms before anyone else entered the room. </p><p>"Its just a shame you were on the early shift or we could have had some more fun this morning." He remarked, releasing her from his embrace but grabbing hold of her hand instead. </p><p>"Maybe you should have a word with the person who writes the nursing rotas then... Oh, that's you isn't it?" She tilted her head and smirked at him. </p><p>"You said we needed to be discreet." He reminded her, raising his eyebrow.</p><p>"There's discreet and there's hardly ever seeing each other because suddenly we're not allowed to be on the same shift as each other. I'd say that looks more suspicious." She countered.</p><p>"Point taken. I'll have a look at next week's rotas later and see what I can do." He paused, leaning in to steal another quick kiss. "Breakfast after my shift?" He suggested.</p><p>Duffy grinned. "Sounds lovely. Call me when you're leaving here and I'll make something for us both." She turned to leave, stopping in the doorway when she heard Charlie call her name once more.</p><p>"I nearly forgot, I found this hanging over the lampshade earlier." He reached into his pocket and held out a black lacy bra.</p><p>"Charlie!" She shrieked, her eyes wide. </p><p>"I didn't want you thinking you'd lost it." He ran his fingers over the fabric. "Especially as its one of my favourites. The thought of you being without it all shift..." He smirked, a spark of lust lighting up in his eyes. </p><p>"Give it here!" She demanded, snatching it from him and furiously stuffing it into her handbag. "Hopefully it'll comfort you to know I had a spare in my locker." She retorted sarcastically.</p><p>Disappointment washed over Charlie's face but quickly faded as he had an idea. "I know what, I'll arrange for us to be on the same shift together if you agree to 'accidentally' forget you have a spare." He suggested with a wink.</p><p>Duffy couldn't help the laugh that escaped her. "You'd never make it through the shift if I did that!"</p><p>"Wanna bet?"</p><p>"Oh absolutely!" She grinned. "Well, enjoy your night shift. I have a long, hot soak in the bath to look forward to at home. See you in the morning." She winked and strolled out the room laughing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It took just over a week until Charlie was able to find a shift where they could work together, a Thursday nightshift. As he gave the team their start of shift briefing Charlie tried his hardest not to glance over at Duffy too closely or frequently. She seemed to have purposely positioned herself towards the back of the group so he couldn't get a clear look at her.</p><p>As the group dispersed Charlie jogged over to catch up with Duffy before she disappeared off into the department. Reaching out he grasped hold of her arm lightly and pulled her to one side. Leaning in closely he whispered in her ear.</p><p>"Well I kept my side of the deal, did you keep yours?" He asked, waggling his eyebrows and grinning broadly.</p><p>"I can't believe I let you talk me into this!" She hissed back through gritted teeth.</p><p>"I think you'll find this was your idea." Charlie chuckled.</p><p>Duffy rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue. Charlie moved his hand to run down her back, confirming the fact that she wasn't wearing a bra this evening. His hand travelled lower, coming to rest on her bottom which he couldn't resist giving a light squeeze, his eyes widening as he did so.</p><p>"Oi, no touching! That's one of the rules. Unless you want to admit defeat already?" Duffy smirked, swatting his hands away and stepping back from him, preparing to collect the details of her first patient of the shift.</p><p>"Wait! It felt like you're missing more than just your bra! Are you?"</p><p>"I'll leave you and your imagination to decide on that Charlie boy! Don't want to keep my patient waiting." She laughed as she strolled off towards reception.</p><p>Charlie had thought he'd been smart by picking the shift he had, believing that it would be a quiet night. He should have known that the residents of Holby would have other ideas. He sighed as he sank into his office chair, closing his eyes as he tilted his head backwards.</p><p>Moments later he was startled by a knock at the door. He rubbed his hands across his face, smiling as he called out.</p><p>"Come in!"</p><p>His smile faltered slightly as Elle walked into the office. He mentally chastised himself, he should have known better as Duffy never knocked.</p><p>"What can I do for you?" He enquired politely. </p><p>"I had a few moments so thought I'd grab those files you needed me to sign." She explained.</p><p>"Ah yes." Charlie reached into his drawer and gathered the files together to pass to Elle. As he did so something slipped out from between them and landed on her shoe. Charlie's eyes widened as Elle picked up a black lace thong.</p><p>Holding it between her fingers Elle chuckled. "Um, that's very kind of you Charlie but, well, I don't think it's my size."</p><p>"I... Erm..." Charlie stammered.</p><p>Elle shrugged as she placed the underwear down on the desk. "It's good to see that it's not just the junior staff who are having all the fun round here." She grinned. "Do I know the lucky lady by any chance?"</p><p>"It's complicated." Charlie mumbled, quickly placing the knickers back in his desk drawer.</p><p>"If you love her don't let her escape again." Elle paused, letting her words sink in. "Anyway, I best get these files sorted before the next influx of patients descends." She turned and left his office, closing the door behind her.</p><p>Charlie reopened the drawer and pocketed the underwear. He then headed out into the department in search of their owner.</p><p>It took a while but he finally found her sorting through some supplies near resus. He crept up behind her and dangled the knickers from his fingers in front of her. "Misplace these did you?" He whispered, his breath tickling her ear.</p><p>"Oh! It's a good job you found them!" She replied, feigning surprise. She reached out to take them but he snatched them from her grasp.</p><p>"Wouldn't want you to lose them again so I'll keep them safe for you." He replied, smirking as he put them back in his pocket.</p><p>"Just make sure you wash them before you return them to me!" She replied sweetly, giggling as she walked away.</p><p>The department soon got busy again meaning Charlie only caught the merest glimpses of Duffy over the next couple of hours. Finally finding a quiet few moments he escaped to the staffroom for a cuppa. Opening the door he saw that Cal and Ethan had had the same idea. He nodded a greeting to them as he flicked the kettle on. While he waited for it to boil he wandered over to his locker to grab the sandwich he'd thrown in there at the start of his shift.</p><p>As he opened the door he was caught by surprise as he was hit in the face by an item that was hanging inside. Stepping back he realised the item was a black lacy bra, a bra which, on closer inspection, clearly matched the knickers that he'd found in his desk drawer a couple of hours earlier.</p><p>Remembering that he wasn't alone in the room he tried to grab his sandwich and quickly close his locker door but it was too late...</p><p>"Black lace? I didn't think you were the type Charlie!" Cal smirked.</p><p>"Cal!" Ethan admonished his brother, his face bright red with embarrassment.</p><p>Charlie could feel his cheeks heating up to a similar shade as he turned to face the two younger men, the bra still in his hands. "I have no idea where it came from. Probably someone's idea of a joke."</p><p>"Who could it belong to..?" Cal wondered aloud, a big grin on his face. "Let's have a closer look?"</p><p>"Its probably just a random item that doesn't belong to anyone in particular." Charlie shrugged keeping a firm grip on the item in question. </p><p>"No, it looks expensive." Cal pointed out. "That rules a few people out straight away." He turned to his brother. "What do you think?" </p><p>"I... Erm... Think we should just leave it and I'm sure whomever it belongs to will claim it back in due course." Ethan stammered. </p><p>"Spoilsport!" Cal mocked. "Hmm... Whoever it belongs to isn't very busty, I doubt that bra's any bigger than a C cup." </p><p>"There's more to attractiveness than big breasts Cal!" Charlie replied, a little too quickly.</p><p>"You know who it belongs to and you fancy her!" Cal accused with a smirk.</p><p>"Cal it's none of our business..." Ethan broke in awkwardly.</p><p>"If only I'd known the Ice Queen had such a thing for nurses... Explains a lot..!" Cal mused smugly.</p><p>Charlie was about to reply when Duffy wandered into the room.</p><p>"You starting a collection of ladies lingerie Charlie?" She asked with fake surprise.</p><p>"Not just any lady - Mrs Beauchamp!" Cal smirked.</p><p>"Really? Well, dark haired doctors always have been his type." She mused as she crossed the room and picked up a banana she'd left on the counter.</p><p>"Is that right?" Cal asked with interest.</p><p>"Mmhmm, likes them bossy does Charlie boy!" She laughed before taking a bite out of the fruit, subtly catching Charlie's eye as she did so.</p><p>"Duffy!" Charlie groaned before clearing his throat awkwardly, afraid his tone had given him away too much.</p><p>"What?" She asked innocently, swallowing her food. "Female authority figures have always made him go weak at the knees." She informed the brothers with a mischievous grin.</p><p>"Do they indeed?" Cal smirked.</p><p>"I think that's quite enough..." Charlie interrupted.</p><p>"Oh I haven't even started yet..!" Duffy giggled as she headed back out the door. "You should probably return that to its owner." She suggested, gesturing the the bra. "I imagine she's terribly cold without it!" She winked and headed back out towards reception. </p><p>Charlie hesitated momentarily before pocketing the bra and heading out the door with his sandwich. "I'm going to eat this in my office." He explained lamely over his shoulder. </p><p>The brothers looked at each other. "I think you might have been wrong about who it belongs to." Ethan commented. </p><p>"What? You mean those two?" Cal questioned making a lewd gesture with his hands. "Nah!" He laughed. </p><p>About twenty minutes later Duffy was walking past Charlie's office when she felt a hand reach out and grasp her arm, pulling her inside.</p><p>"You took your time!" She giggled as he closed the door and turned the lock.</p><p>"You're not playing fair." He pouted, holding up her underwear in his hand.</p><p>"You said I couldn't wear it, there was no rule saying I couldn't do something else with it." She smirked triumphantly. </p><p>"The whole department will be talking about it by now!" He complained. </p><p>"You and Connie?" She couldn't contain her laughter any longer. </p><p>"Duffy!"</p><p>"She'd eat you for breakfast Charlie!" Duffy replied as she finally managed to rein in her giggles.</p><p>"I'd much rather you did!" He shot back, a lustful glint in his eyes. "You weren't kidding about being cold!" He added, his grin widening.</p><p>"Charlie!" She admonished playfully, crossing her arms across her chest.</p><p>"Duffy..!" He pouted playfully.</p><p>She glanced at the clock. "Still another three hours to go... Will you survive that long..?" She giggled and left his office.</p><p>"Urgh!" Charlie groaned as he sat down in his desk chair. Why had he thought this was a good idea? He tipped his head back and stared up at the ceiling, his grin reappearing and growing bigger as he thought of all the things he planned to do to her as soon as the shift ended.</p><p>Eventually the end of shift rolled around with no major incidents to disrupt the relative calm of the early morning in the department. Charlie left his office to head to cubicles to try and find Duffy. Seeing her with a patient he lent against the admin desk and watched her at work. Minutes passed but she showed no signed of finishing with her patient. As she walked up to the admin desk to grab a form Charlie whispered in her ear. "Your shift has finished Sister Duffin." He reminded her.</p><p>Duffy tilted her head and regarded him with a cheeky grin. "Someone's impatient!" She giggled. "I'm just finishing up." She rolled her eyes and walked away laughing.</p><p>Charlie let out a sigh and headed back to his office. Once there he lost track of the time as he went back to his lustful daydreams.</p><p>Eventually they were shattered by the sound of the door opening. Duffy stuck her head around and smiled. "I'm finished."</p><p>"Get in here and lock the door!" Charlie replied, his eyes filled with lust.</p><p>"I thought we were going back to yours?" She replied innocently.</p><p>"I've waited long enough..! No more!" He asserted as pulled her into his arms.</p><p>Duffy laughed as he yanked the zip of her tunic undone. "I knew you'd never manage it!" She crowed triumphantly.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>